


bargain detergent part two: the sequel, again

by virtualoblivion



Series: Ties to Living [2]
Category: you know the one - Fandom
Genre: Multi, my sisster wikll never see thus coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualoblivion/pseuds/virtualoblivion
Summary: UExFQVNFIEhFTFAgSU0gU1RVQ0sgSU4gSEVSRSBBTkQgQ0FOVCBHRVQgT1VUIEkgQ0FOIEhFQVIgQkVMTFMgUklOR0lORyBCVVQgSSBDQU5UIFNFRSBBTllUSElORyBXSE9TIFRIRVJFIElNIFNDQVJFRCBBTkQgQUxPTkUgU09NRVRISU5HUyBOT1QgUklHSFQgSU0gTk9UIEFMT05FIEFOWU1PUkUgU09NRU9ORVMgSEVSRSBTT01FT05FUyBIRVJFIFNPTUVPTkVTIEhFUkU=





	bargain detergent part two: the sequel, again

Harry sat down on a chair

“Potter” some blond guy said “ill eat your ass”

The boy who lived with emerald or maybe sometimes azure orbs looked at the bllond “me too thanks” his british accent was british and made his words sound like words

“Im named after a squiggle of stars in the sky” the slytherdick said anglrily “potter”

“So all of the constellations?” harry said adjusting his trademark signature hipster copyrighted circle glasses

“No you idiot im draco. Potter” 

“K malfoy” harry responded again

“But??? I??? Never??? Told???you ??? that???” dragon said

“Weve been dating for six years aoadshdhvohasvhacojiajnadi” hairy said crying “your alzeihmers is getting worse love”

“Oh my god” draco siad “ this is my jam” it was safety dance by nineteen eighties canadian musical grouo men without hats

“Draco your dementia is getting worse too” hrry said even sadder than before “ the only thing thats on is 1995 doomsday film Waterworld directed by kevin reynolds starring heartthrob kevin costner”

“Okay cool” drago said with anger “POTTER”

“Suck my wiggly dick”

“Oh yeah? Skate fast eat ass”

m

Dranfco pouted ‘ only god can jusdge me”

“

**Author's Note:**

> ffuckng killd me pleanse i begg os you i will andswer commentsw on this one because the wcomemmments on the othwer onesz werre great


End file.
